The Halloween Party
by Fallingthroughthefolds
Summary: Halloween one shot! Yullen! Playboy bunny!Allen and Drift!Yuu Just a little something for my favorite time of the year! Warnings for drinking, strong lemon (smut), boy x boy, Kanda x Allen :)


" 'Kay, bunny ears, tail, arm sleeve... what am I-"

^BEEP^BEEP^

"Damn! There here!"

Allen rushed out the front door of his second floor apartment, stuffing his wallet and phone into the back pocket's of his jean short shorts, and locking the door behind him as he yelled his goodbyes to his loyal dog Timcanpy.

Allen rushed down the stairs, already a little late, and he spotted LenaLee waving to him out the window of her boyfriends pickup truck as he pushed threw the lobby's double doors. With a slight smile, he jogged quickly up to the vehicle.

" 'Sup Lena?! Nice costume!" Allen complimented the girl as he pulled open the side door to the trucks small back seating. Allen threw on his seatbelt, Lena turning to face him in her seat, and her boyfriend Brad greeting Allen as he focused on rejoining traffic.

"Hey Brad, you're a jock right?" He asked warmly.

"Yup."

Lena's eyes shined with excitement, her sexy cop costume fitting her well, her cute little cop hat sitting off set on her head, "You excited for the first halloween party you can legally drink at?!"

Allen nodded, he had always loved Halloween ever since he was a kid, he was always so excited for the end of October, and he had just turned 21 this past December so he was excited to get smashed at his friend Lavi's Halloween party.

Honestly he really needed this break, he'd been feeling sort of lonely lately in the midst of his work, Lavi had Tyki, Lena still had her boyfriend Brad from University but who did Allen have? His trusty golden lab Timcampy and his friends yeah... But he wanted someone to hold him and kiss him and... He just needed someone, even if it was just for one night.

"Damn Allen! You look hot! Didn't expect a playboy bunny to come out of mister goody-two-shoes!"

"Y-Yeah" he stuttered blushing.

They sped down the street as Lena gave him a light hearted laugh. Allen wore a pair of cute white bunny ears atop his head, a pair of jean short shorts with a fluffy ball sewn onto the waistband for a tail, and a tight white muscle shirt that was practically see thorough. A black bow tie adorned his neck, and he wore a stark white arm sleeve that covered from his wrist to his shoulder and a white glove to hide the discolored skin on his hand and arm.

They chatted idly most of the ride to Lavi's house, the feeling of forgetting something gnawing at the back of his mind until Lena began fixing her make up. Allen cursed under his breath realizing he forgot to draw on a bunny face.

"Hey, Lena, can I borrow some of that? I was in a hurry and I forgot my nose."

"Yeah sure, here move closer I'll put it on for you."

Allen leaned in the space above the console, and using her strawberry flavored lipstick she gave him a pink strawberry flavored button nose.

"How's that?" She asked passing him her hand mirror.

He smiled wiggling his nose, "perfect!"

"Good 'cause we're here, time to party!" Brad announced as they parked on the street in front of Lavi's house, giving LenaLee a quick peck on the lips before sliding out of the truck.

When they arrived it was a little after 9 and the party was just getting started. They rang the door bell, and Lavi answered wearing a Thor costume, his hammer in hand, and a red cape flowing off his shoulders.

"Hey! You guys are late! Everyone's already started drinking!" Lavi laughed as he stepped aside and let them in.

"Hey Lavi! Thor right?"

"'Sup Lavi"

"Lavi! How's it hanging?!"

Lavi nodded his welcomes to everyone but Allen who was the last through the door offering a bro hug with his greeting and Lavi accepted it immediately.

"Allen! Sup my brotato chip?!"

"Your party so far brosicle!"

"We sound like total jackasses!"

"Yup!"

Allen and Lavi laughed heading farther into the house, the party was already pretty loud with music that made the air around them thump with a beat, and an array of monsters, television characters, and unoriginal sexy costumes dressed the many people filling his friends home. Lavi had set up some strobe lights, so hundreds of multicolored dots danced across the otherwise dark room, and one or two well hidden fog machines covered their feet with a cooling mist that gave the room that spooky feel.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled to him over the music, "Cool costume! You hinting at something?!"

Allen swatted at him, "What do you think dummy?!"

"Well I know someone you might like! If I see him I'll introduce you!"

"Thanks man!"

"No problem! That's why I'm here!"

"Where's Tyki at?!"

"He'll be home later tonight he had some work thing!"

Allen frowned and was about to asked how much later when Lena burst from the crowd, a cup of beer in each hand.

"Hey guys! I got you some drinks!" She said shoving a drink into each of their hands, "Lavi they need your help with the beer pong! We'll be right back Allen!"

In a flash Lavi was gone, dragged by the hand into the crowds, almost immediately disappearing from Allen's sight.

He frowned slightly taking a sip of his beer.

Great. He was on his own now.

Allen scoured the crowd for someone familiar and he was surprised by just how many people were actually here. He knew Lavi had many other friends but there had to be over thirty people in this room alone, most of them dancing and holding a drink. Thank goodness for Lavi's larger household or else he'd be squished.

"No, no, no, how do I not know anyone?" Allen said out loud to himself since it was the only way he could think with the loud music, "Nope, no, no-oooh, who's he?"

The playboy bunny had spotted a man from across the room with the longest hair he'd ever seen on a guy, all of it colored a raven blue.

The male was dressed as some sort of transformer mix samurai. He had on a full body suit with plastic attached, a costume that you could easily buy online or at a store, and he had three swords with him, two on his left hip and one on his right. He was sadly wearing his helmet and mask so Allen couldn't see what the man looked like exactly, but there was just something about him that made Allen luck his lips, maybe the way he stood? Sort of bored like, slightly leaning against the wall behind him. Or maybe it was the costume choice? He hadn't seen any other transformers yet and didn't children usually wear a costume like that?

Well, for whatever reason, Allen likey.

"Allen!"

The call of his name shook him out of his little moment, oops, he'd been staring. How long had he been?- OHMYGOD the transformer samurai's looking his way! How long had he been watching Allen ogle him?!

Allen blushed lightly, quickly turning in the direction of the person calling his name, inwardly beating himself up for standing there, god know's how long, and smirking like an idiot.

Lavi was fighting through the crowd to reach his embarrassed friend, "Yo! Allen! You, me, beer pong?!"

Allen nodded putting down the empty red solo cup he was holding, when he had finished it? He couldn't remember.

He cursed his short hair, looking down slightly to try and hide his warm cheeks, and he let the strong hand of fake Thor drag him over to the beer pong table.

"Hey! You okay?! You're a little red!"

Allen nodded and answered as there was a pause between the songs, "yeah, yeah, just a little hot."

Lavi raised a suspicious eyebrow at the lame excuse, there was no way he was hot with that skimpy outfit, the cooling fog, and the fact that Allen wasn't moving much when he'd found him.

But Allen just gave him a warm grin and a light punch to the shoulder, "We gonna play or not?!" He yelled over Skrillex's song Summit.

Lavi laughed and decided to leave the topic alone, volunteering to throw first.

By the time it was 11pm Allen had only two beers in his system and he was feeling a little buzz, making the party a little better in his opinion.

He had beaten Lavi at beer pong, so the Thor was having the time of his life with what must have been close to six drinks in him, Lena was giggling madly at her drunk friends, Brad standing nearby watching with amusement as he continued to work on the same beer he'd been drinking for the past hour. He was designated driver after all, so they'd made one the limit, even though he shouldn't be having anything.

Lena and Allen had been dancing drunkenly while Brad laughed at their 'sick moves', when Lavi had reappeared with Tyki who was dressed as an old time mafia gangster.

"TYKI!" The friends yelled the name of the new arrival, Lavi smiling a little drunkenly before giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Tyki greeted everyone back, shuffling over towards Brad to join the still sober club, Lavi whispering something into his ear before getting a smile from the taller man.

Tyki said something back ruffling Lavi's hair before letting him grab Allen's hand and run off.

"Whoa! Lavi! Where?!-"

Allen stopped mid sentence when he spotted the transformer samurai dead ahead.

"He's a little rough around the edge's! Just warning you!"

"Tha-that's..."

"YUU-CHAN!" Lavi yelled as loud as he could making a few people turn and laugh at Lavi's energetic silliness.

The transformer samurai turned towards them out of a conversation he was having with a guy in a well made vampire costume, the only show of his anger being the fire that burned in his cobalt blue eyes, his scowl hidden by his mask.

"Damn Usagi! I told you to stop calling me that!" The man yelled, his voice muffled by the mask. The vampire put a hand on the transformers shoulder panel, telling him something before letting the blue haired male go and turning to a witch who stood nearby.

"What!? I can't understand you Yuu!"

With a visible sigh, the man lifted his mask, it conveniently folding up into his helmet like a garage door.

"I said don't call me that! Don't make me use these swords!"

Allen didn't hear the threat, nor did he hear Lavi laughing beside him, he was too busy being enchanted by the taller blue haired males gorgeous features. His cheekbones where high and strong just like his jaw line, a seemingly permanent scowl doing little to scare the playboy bunny away. His eyes were the same color as his hair and just as beautiful, his thin pink lips sitting a perfect distance below his small pointed nose.

"What's with you!" Kanda yelled at the staring Moyashi.

Allen blinked as he came back to earth, and his eyes widened slightly as he realized the male's handsome face was only inches away from his own.

Kanda's brows where furrowed as he leaned into the Moyashi's space, the male staring at him once again, his jaw on the ground this time.

He smirked for a second though when the man's face reddened and then gave Lavi a questioning look as the small quick smirk made the red face turn into a tomato. Lavi was too drunk to notice either's reaction's.

"Allen this is Yuu Kanda! Kanda this is Allen Walker! He's my best friend!"

Kanda stepped back and took a second to observe the flushed male. He was surprised by how little he could point out that was wrong with the boy now that he got a good look at him. The Moyashi was actually kind of cute with his drawn on nose and his bunny ears. He did think the costume it was a little revealing but it wasn't as bad as some of the outfits he'd seen so far, and honestly the white haired man looked twice as desirable as anyone else he'd seen that night. Allen's white sheer muscle shirt did exactly what it was supposed too, showing only the deeper definitions on the males body, giving the eyes a good idea of what laid beneath it. His jean shorts sat so that they barely covered his ass when he bent over, revealing an expanse of milky thighs and long shapely legs to all who bothered to look.

Actually, he looked damn good, and that was a surprise coming from Kanda who rarely found people less then annoying, let a alone attractive.

This Moyashi's sweet ass was going to be Kanda's.

Kanda grinned, making Lavi's eyes widen from the rare sight, and held out his hand to the white haired rabbit.

"Hey!"

Allen smiled, yelling a shy hello back, and taking the hand offered too him.

"Your a sexy rabbit, I'm guessing?!"

Allen cocked his head to the side a little shyly feeling the blush lessen, "A male playboy bunny actually ...What are you?!"

"I'm a transformer!"

Allen laughed lightly, "Yeah but which one?! Autobot?! Deceptacon?!"

"I'm Drift! The Samurai one! He used to be a deceptacon but he turned autobot later! He's all about honor and warrior discipline, I used to read the comics as a kid and he's always been my favorite!"

Allen was surprised slightly by the amount of information the hot blue haired male supplied, didn't Lavi say he was a little rough around the edges?

"That's cool! I'm not that into them but they're pretty cool!"

"...So what's with the arm sleeve and glove?! That just part of the costume?!"

Allen frowned slightly, "Something like that!"

"You hiding something?!"

"I don't really like to talk about it!"

"Well you'll have to tell me about it sometime tonight!"

Allen cocked his head to the side, observing the sly smile on 'drift's' face. Was this man flirting with him?

No, he's way too pretty.

Kanda laughed inwardly at how cute the boys confused face was before he swiftly leaned into the shorter males personal space so closely that he could feel the warmth of his own breath ricocheting off the boys ear.

"That or you'll have to show me, Moyashi."

NOPE, NOPE THAT WAS DEFINITELY FLIRTING.

Allen saw those little stars you see before passing out but the darkness never came to hide his wide eyes and deep red blush, his heart stopping before suddenly beating at full speed.

He was so glad he was holding a drink.

Kanda backed off the bunny's personal space smirking, self satisfied that he was able to make the male cheeks as pink as the makeup on his nose, "Are those strawberry's I smell?!"

Allen said nothing in his rush, the blood roaring in his ears, he could barley hear the music now let alone the observation yelled to him. He needed something to cool himself down, was it just him or had the temperature of the room just sky rocketed?

The condensation on the red solo cup felt good in his hand, so he lifted the cool refreshing cup to his lips, hoping to transfer that chilled feeling into himself, but he didn't taste a drop of the alcohol inside. Another body colliding with his own sent the cup and Allen flying into the strong tall male, the beer spilling all down the spandex shirt and plastic panels that covered Kanda's chest, Allen joining the liquid a second after, lean arms wrapping around him to prevent his fall.

Both men paused for a moment, Kanda's arms around the Moyashi, holding the white bunny not only up but against the transformer, one of Allen's hands gripping a shoulder of his soaked outfit, the other clutching a now sticky chest panel.

"Ohmygosh! I-I'm so sorry Kanda!" Allen apologized profusely, his face making roses jealous as he jumped back off Kanda, his heart beating madly once again.

Kanda was stunned by the unexpected feeling of the cold liquid followed by a warm body. The first thing he felt was his usual anger, damn drunks pushing and shoving the Moyashi, spilling beer on him! But with one look at the Moyashi's heated cheeks the negative thoughts dissipated, the realization that he was holding the smaller male in his arms making him blush lightly.

"N-no, Moyashi, it's fine!"

Allen was mentally smacking himself, he felt like such a clumsy idiot, spilling beer of the first hot guy to talk to him in a while. Like, who spills beer on the hot guy?! He panicked inside and in an attempt to regain himself he grabbed the others hand, pulling him towards the kitchen.

He didn't notice the male's eyes widen in awe, his cheeks tinting a light red from the intimacy of holding hands.

"I'm so sorry, come on, let's get you cleaned up!"

"M-Moyashi you don't have too-!"

"No! No! It was my fault! Let me help!"

Kanda smiled lightly, endeared by the man's insistence to make it up to him somehow, the unfamiliar expression of a smile sticking on his lips as he was dragged through the crowd of dancing people by the sexy bunny. The crowd they passed winked and gave him thumbs up's as he was pulled into the kitchen so they could make their way upstairs, and he even spotted a drunken Lavi watching with an amused crooked smirk.

Kanda made a mental reminder to smack the Usagi over the head later.

Allen lead Kanda upstairs, into the laundry room (yeah bad home design) and retrieved a towel for the blue haired man who had already removed a few of the panels attached to his spandex shirt.

"Again, I am SO sorry." Allen told the transformer for the millionth time as he passed him the black towel.

"Moyashi, I swear you apologize one more time and I'll slice off what little cloths your wearing."

Allen cocked his head, widening his eyes. Was that a threat? Or was he flirting still?

"At-at least let me throw your shirt in the wash."

Kanda almost, very rudely, declined the offer, but he abruptly stilled his lips. The panels were all completely off now and the Moyshi was watching him with those beautiful grey irises... he just... he could not say it... It was like he couldn't spout his anger under the boys gaze, this sexy little bunny, this enthralling young man, how could he say something horrible to someone this handsome? His stark white hair, regardless if it was colored or natural, looked so soft, almost as soft as those ears he wore. The pale complexion of the Moyashi was unconventional, like the suns rays themselves had moved out of his path, not daring to alter the perfectly colored pigment. And that body! Oh, that body! The boy was lean with a smaller frame then his own, he was at least half a head shorter but he could remember the feel of that strong back under his arms and he knew the Moyashi had to be stronger then he looked. That tiny outfit hadn't given him much grip so Kanda knew just how soft that skin was, giving him the tools to make an estimated guess at those lips, he knew how fragile and porcelain like he looked but how solid he really was.

So after taking off his helmet, swords and gloves, placing them on the dryer, he gripped the ends of his stretchy shirt and Kanda pulled it up over his head, fixing his long hair before holding the wet shirt out to the Moyashi.

Allen audibly gulped as he tried to swallow the heart that had crawled into his throat. That shirt did no justice to the man standing before him, his strong tan shoulders, his lightly sculpted chest that held the beginnings of a six pack. Oh, he was a transformer all right. In that costume it was hard to see the persons frame, those plastic panels blocking far too much of the view. He'd gone from Mr. Box the bulky robot to all smooth tan flesh and blood and masculine curves. Yuu Kanda went from handsome to hunk, Allen's blood emptying from his cheeks to supply backup in the south, and if anymore headed that way he feared he'd suffer brain damage from lack of oxygen.

With what thought process he had left, Allen took the shirt and threw it into the machine, measuring out the soap before holding the button to start the load. He didn't even see the other male move, didn't even realize he was right there behind him until he felt two strong hands apprehend his hips, a strong chest lining his back, and that warm tickling breath on the back of his ear.

Kanda smirked as he latched onto the sexy male from behind, the Moyashi's body temperature quiet high but comforting, and he could feel the smaller male tense under his touch.

"I prefer being without a shirt anyway, what about you Moyashi? You are feeling quiet warm, how about we take something off?"

Kanda whispered the words into Allen's ear so sensually a heavy shiver shook him, the older male's hands sliding beneath the thin muscle shirt to reach the pale skin, his pink muscle trailing the shell of his ear.

"K-Kanda..."

"Hmm?"

Allen moved his hands over Kanda's, pushing them down, out from under his shirt so that he could turn and face the beautiful man pressing himself against him.

His grey eyes met those cobalt blue's that seemed to get more and more gorgeous the closer he got, their hips now pressed together, their lips inches apart.

Kanda smirked, "feels like someone's got a problem."

"...you gonna fix it?...You did cause it."

The blue haired man laughed light heartedly and wrapped his arms around the Moyashi's waist. Without a word he leaned into the smaller male, his lips pressing hungrily against Allen's.

Allen was pulled tight to the larger man as their lips met, his soft thin lips making the male want to melt but instead he pushed back, deepening the kiss, his hands finding their way into that long blue hair.

"Kanda" Allen let the man's name escape him in a whispered moan, the man above him releasing a small hum before turning them around, using his whole body to push the playboy bunny towards the nearest bedroom.

They entered the hallway without missing a beat, their lips wrestling as they began to fight for dominance, gentle hands turning rough as they explored fair skin, hair knotting as fingers forced there way between the strands.

"U-use-Mm, use the guest room...end o-of the hall-mm, left... O-or Tyki... will kill us." Allen mumbled the instructions between gasps of air and kisses, relinquishing his mouth as Kanda forced his tongue past the his warm lips.

The young males stumbled their way into the guest room at the end of the hall, Kanda kicking the door closed with his foot behind them before stumbling closer to the soft bed, and then suddenly throwing the male off of himself and down on the bed.

The blue haired man locked the door before rushing back to the tasty morsel he'd left on the bed.

The unexpected loss of physical contact surprised Allen for a moment, landing on his back at the edge of the soft bed, he sat up and grinned widely upon hearing the click of the door's lock.

He grabbed the bottom of his almost translucent shirt, quickly pulling it off and discarding the cloth just as the other man was returning to him. The white haired man adjusted himself on the black comforter, his complexion sticking out boldly against the dark bedding, his bunny ears silently hitting the ground as he threw them off the edge of the bed.

Kanda climbed over his Moysahi after seeing that the other was comfortable and started a trail of kisses as he reached the newly revealed skin. Starting from the waist of his jean shorts Kanda left an array of wet kisses up the Moyashi's lean frame, the man's hands find his hair once again and moaning with light tugs.

Kanda stopped at a pert nipple, teasing the bud with rough licks and nips until it was bright red and abused before doing the same to the other, moans and light pants leaving the man under him as he worked to please. His hands massaged the thin hips, and as he worked his way up Kanda slid himself between creamy white thighs, their covered erections begging for friction.

Allen couldn't help the sounds he let leave his lips, Kanda's expert teasing was coaxing noises and feelings out of him that he just couldn't hold back. It all felt so good, and he want so much more.

He groaned lowly under the man as he ran his pink muscle across his collar, finally reaching his neck, kissing the pale skin and pulling off his silky black bowtie, letting it join the bunny ears on the ground next to the bed. Kanda lightly bit down on the pale flesh that had been hidden under the strip of fabric until he heard a blissful yelp, licking the bite in an almost apology before sucking the spot roughly, being sure to leave a dark love mark were it could be seen in the morning.

Allen whimpered frustratedly, rolling his hips against the male above him, hoping to get some of that contact his body was begging for.

Kanda chuckled, holding back a small moan, and smirked devilishly down at the male under him.

"Impatient, are we?" He asked teasingly.

His eyes widened in astound as he felt a hand cup his junk.

"I need it." Allen groaned feeling the hard length though the fabric of the pants.

Kanda's body reacted without his consent, his hips rolling into the hand, a moan slipping through his defenses from the feeling.

Allen smirked at the sound, the mutual thought of 'damn that was sexy', running through their heads.

Kanda narrowed his eyes playfully at the male, "oh, so it's that way, is it?"

Not waiting for Allen to come up with some snappy come back, he undid the white haired mans tight jean shorts and plunged his hand past the elastic band of his briefs. The Moyashi threw his head back into the pillow, letting out a long sexy groan that was interrupted by Kanda's lips on his own as he felt the warm hand grip him tightly by his length. He arched into the long awaited touch, Kanda now gently stroking him as they kissed roughly, one of Allen's hands gripping the bedsheets while the other held tight a wad of the blue hair.

Shit the Moyashi was sexy, making all that noise with just a few strokes, Kanda swore could listen to the sounds of the other males pleasure all day long. The more that came out of the smaller male, the more the transformers frustration built, until they were both panting heavily in need between lip smacks.

Allen fed Kanda a deep shaky moan as the man ran his thumb over his leaking tip, his pants and briefs had now been tugged down just enough to release the aching erection, and he could feel the white searing heat of an orgasm quickly approaching. Kanda now paced his hand with fast even strokes, tongues twisting around each other as they took turns ravaging their warm caverns, Allen's hands clutching at the sheets and the man with little control in the haze of his pleasure.

"Your delicious... Allen."

Kanda groaned out the words deeply from his throat, Allen's name sounding raw as it left his lips in the midst of passionate kisses, the sound alone pushing the white haired man off the edge he'd been teetering on. Allen cried out as he felt a climax rip through him, his release spraying across the blue haired man's hand, arm, and abdomen.

Allen panted heavily in the after glow of his relief, Kanda smiling down at him lustfully as he lifted the hand from the now flaccid cock to his lips, licking the seed off slowly, humming at the taste as his Moyashi watched.

The Moyashi had to be the most beautiful creature Kanda had ever seen. His silvery eyes half lidded, clouded with lust, his cheeks flushed from the exertion of pure bliss. The pale chest rose and fell steadily as he caught his breath, his fair skin now lightly coated in sweat, adding to the after illumination that shone from his pasty complexion.

"K-Kanda..." Allen whispered his name breathily before kissing the man's lips, the taste of his own essence and Kanda's flavor dancing across his tongue, "... Give it to me... I want to feel you..."

The blue haired man smirked running gentle fingers down his Moyashi's chest, chuckling darkly.

"You sure you want me Moyashi?" He whispered sensually into the males ear, Allen nodding furiously, his hands grasping the man's strong shoulders, rolling his hips.

"Give it too me Kanda... Make me feel you from the inside, use me to your satisfaction."

Kanda's smirk widened, the words making his dick twitch, and he slid his hands down the male's body stopping as he reached the waistband of his shorts.

"Gladly."

He quickly slipped the jean material down the long legs, before removing the man's white briefs and throwing them to the side, a flash of pink catching his eye at the last moment. Looking back at where the undergarment had landed Kanda could see a cartoon of a little pink bunny winking and giving him a thumb's up from the ass of the undergarments and he raised a brow in the Moysahi's direction.

Allen blushed as Kanda looked at him amusedly, he'd forgotten about that, he'd worn them in case he got lucky thinking they were cute.

"Adorable," Kanda laughed pulling off both his briefs and tight black pants in one swift motion, a relief filled sigh passing his kiss worn lips as the pressure was released from his throbbing cock. He kicked the remains of his costume away, leaning into the male beneath him and licking the pink strawberry flavored lip gloss off the tip of his nose.

"Mm, strawberry's."

Allen smiled up at Kanda, the well endowed man pressing his hardness against him, he would have blushed had he any blood to spare for the action. He moved to run a hand through those blue locks once more before a coherent thought surfaced, and he paused before reaching beneath his pillow, pulling out a fresh bottle of lubricant.

"I thought so, Lavi always keeps a fresh, conveniently placed bottle, hidden somewhere in every room of the house."

Kanda shook his head, before taking the bottle, unsure if he was disgusted or pleased with this fact.

He decided now was not the time to care.

The blue haired male generously coated his fingers with the slippery substance, kissing and nipping at the already abused neck, his digits trailing their way to the man's puckered entrance.

Allen moaned as he felt a thin finger brush between his ass cheeks, Kanda gently teasing his entrance before slowly sliding a single digit into him, the Moyashi shifting with the awkward feeling. Kanda slid a second in before he started thrusting and scissoring the appendages with vigor, Allen gripping his shoulders a little tighter at the small amount of stinging, but once Kanda felt the male relax he added a third digit repeating the motions until Allen groaned and thrusted against the fingers.

"K-Kanda! Please!" Allen begged the man above him, "Please! More!"

With a smirk Kanda pulled the digits out of the smaller male, generously slicking his cock before pressing the tip against the opening. Kanda swirled the head around the edges of Allen's tightness, wetting the man's hole even further using his leaked precum, gaining a frustrated hip jerk and his name spat from gritted teeth.

"Fuck Kanda! Just do-Ahhhh!~"

Allen's demand was interrupted with a swift shove of Kanda's hips, the head of his dick quickly slipping past that tight ring before he slowly started to sink the rest of his thick cock into Allen's maddeningly tight ass.

Grunts and moans escaped the two men as Kanda sunk as far into his Moyashi as he could, Allen's inner walls contracting around him as they adjusted to his girth, Allen doing his best to relax with the sharp stinging in his rear.

Trying not to move too much, Kanda lowered his lips to the Moyashi's trying distract the male from the pain. One of the larger males hands moving to Allen's already half hardened member, gently pumping him until the pain died down enough so that it was overcome by the pleasure, and the Moyashi began moaning from enjoyment once again.

"Y-you can move." Allen told the male, Kanda staring into the gray orbs for a moment before planting another kiss on the abused lips, sliding almost completely out of the Moyashi and then thrusting back into him.

Allen's back arched into that first thrust, Kanda letting out a deep grunt as he slid into the smaller male so easily, entered him so thoroughly. He started to create a slow pace, Kanda's strong hips gradually rocking faster against the Moyashi's smaller ones until he was fucking the boy at a blissful speed. God he felt good! As Kanda roughly mounted the Moyashi he reveled in what had to be best sex of his life! Allen was just so tight, the way his insides seemed to suck him in with every one of his pulls back, the males porcelain hands clawing red paths up his back as he gave him a reason to yell and moan.

"Y-YUU!~ MM!~ MM!~ AH!~ AH!~ HAAH!~" Allen screamed as the man hit his prostate dead on with a rough thrust, and every jerk of his hips after that. The sound of Kanda's first name being ripped from the adult in such a delicious way that it was turning Kanda on even more if that was even possible. He picked up his pace, driving another series of moans from the man who began thrusting back against him, Allen going from squeezing a bundle of sheets to running his short nails down his newest lovers back to pulling the male down into heated heavy breathed kisses and tangling his fingers in the long blue strands as their body's collided in sweet harmony. Kanda grunted out coarsely into the males ear as he felt a white hot pressure building in his abdomen, his thrusts becoming erratic and Allen too could feel himself nearing his end as the man rammed his prostate over and over.

Allen couldn't think not one coherent thought, his brain failing to function, he could only feel the pure bliss as it rocketed through him, all his other senses becoming useless until they added to his enjoyment. Allen had been watching that gorgeous face of Kanda's as the male fucked him into his own personal heaven, that serious unmoving expression gone, replaced with tightly closed eyes and clenched teeth. Kanda in the throws of passion had to be the most amazing sight anyone could see, skin shining with sweat, long blue hair sticking to his face. He'd never seen anything like it before and it only threw fuel into the fire growing inside him.

In the hight of their indulgence Allen pulled the male down to him, they were teetering on the edge now, their releases so close, and in a swift movement he flushed their lips together to kiss roughly.

The Moyashi attacked his lips just moments before he felt the smaller males inside squeeze him deliciously, something warm hitting his stomach, and a scream tearing itself from Allen's throat in the form of his first name.

"A-ALLEN!" He cried back into the males warm cavern as he buried himself with one last thrust into the heat that enveloped him, his seed violently spilling into the beautiful male beneath him, and Kanda barely catching himself as he collapsed, his arms shaking from the strain of holding himself up during the moments after his release.

For the longest time nether of them moved an inch, the only sound being their collective gasping for air, strong diaphragms working hard to suck sweet oxygen into their systems. It was like time had frozen just so the two of them could catch their breathes, everything was so paused, so quiet except for the light party music drifting up to them from the ground floor of the house.

Slowly they regained their composure, Kanda finally gathering enough strength to shift his weight to one hand, caressing Allen's cheek with the other before he kissed the smaller man tentatively.

"That was... Amazing." He mumbled into the Moyashi's mouth before pulling his flaccid organ out of him and rolling onto the bed next to the white haired male, the Moyashi shivering at the loss of that full feeling.

Kanda adjusted himself to face Allen, his arm snaking around the fair males waist to pull him taut against his chest, the need to sleep hitting both of them like a brick wall, and Allen snuggled closer into the warmth that radiated from the larger man.

"Moyashi?" Kanda whispered the name tiredly.

"Hmm?"

"Would you want to... get coffee or something sometime?"

"I'd love too, Yuu."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When Lavi Bookman awoke his head felt like it was going to explode.

His boyfriend Tyki was fast asleep in the bed next to him, both of them as naked as the day they were born.

He was gonna hurl.

Lavi flew from the bed, into the private master bathroom, just barely over the toilet before spewing his insides into the porcelain bowl.

When he was finished he rinsed out his mouth, forced down two tylenol, and threw on a pair of boxers and pants to assess last night's damage.

Stumbling down the hallway he looked confusedly as he found the laundry room door open, he always kept that rooms door closed, and he was surprised to find someone's helmet, swords, gloves, and some plastic panels in the sink and one single black shirt in the washing machine. He shrugged before throwing the shirt into the dryer.

Continuing his journey, he found the door to the guest room locked, so he grabbed the key off the door frame and prepared himself to deal with whoever was in there. He pushed the door open quietly, freezing in his place when he recognized those familiar hair colors, a slight smile on his lips as the memory of watching Allen drag Yuu towards the stairs in the kitchen reintroduced itself in his mind.

He chuckled lightly at the two, Allen curled into the grumpy man's chest, Kanda's arms rapped possessively around Lavi's best friend, the comforter covering just over their abdomens.

It was an adorable sight that made Lavi smiled sweetly.

A match made in heaven.

"Lavi?" The familiar voice of his lover appeared by his ear.

"Shush, you'll wake the love birds."

"The- oh."

Tyki Mikk held back a chuckle, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist and resting his chin on the red heads shoulder.

"Good for Allen, I'm proud of him, Yuu thinks and acts like he's hot shit because he knows he is."

Lavi leaned his head against his lovers, "yeah, yeah, mister grumpy has a nice ass, maybe he'll lighten up a little now that he's getting some."

They both giggled lightly, quietly closing the door and re-locking it to give their friends some peace.

"Come on love, let's get you some coffee."


End file.
